


Happily Ever After

by CaptainSwanStories



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanStories/pseuds/CaptainSwanStories
Summary: How every Captain Swan-shipper would have preferred season 7 to be like. Contains a lot of fluffy and smutty moments between our beloved couple ❤️





	1. The Past

**Emma's pov**

_"Your past has given you the strength and wisdom you have today. So celebrate it. Don't let it haunt you. The past is just a story and once you realize this it has no power over you. It is okay to look back, just don't stare. Forget the things that hurt you, but never forget what it taught you."_

~

'Good morning beautiful' he said as he entered the bedroom.

I slowly opened my eyes. A smile appeared on my face as I saw his handsome features in the morning light. 'A very good morning. Why aren't you still in bed?'

He sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed my cheek with his thumb. 'I am a morning person love. I didn't want to wake you up after our... interesting and tiring events last night'

'You didn't want a second round, Captain?'

He pressed his lips to my forehead before he stood up. 'I want thousands of rounds, Swan. You should know by now'

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt. 'What are you doing? Changed your mind about the second round?'

A smirk appeared on his face. 'I need to take a shower, love' he said as he took off his brace and placed it on his nightstand.

'Why did you pick a hook?' I blurted out

He turned around and faced me. The look in his eyes becoming sad.

'I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me'

He sat down on the edge of the bed again. 'It's okay. No secrets, remember?'

My hand slid over the scruff on his face. 'I know your past isn't pretty. You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to'

'Before the crocodile killed Milah he chained me up to my ship...' He sighed deeply before he continued. 'With this hook'

My eyes widened. 'So the hook you're wearing every single day is the hook that kept you from saving her?'

A faint smile appeared on his face. 'Well, it wasn't the hook that kept me from saving her. His magic did'

'But why are you wearing it when it's a constant reminder?'

'Because losing my hand already is a constant reminder. The hook doesn't change anything about it'

I stared to his hook. 'Sometimes I forget what you have been through'

He lifted my chin with his thumb. 'Hey... it's not about the past'

'It made you who you are, Killian. I want to know more about your beginnings'

'I had two people I loved in my life and they both died in my arms and I didn't do anything. There's nothing more to say about my life'

I sat up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. 'Don't talk like that. You didn't do anything because there was nothing you could do to stop it'

I slid his shirt over his shoulders, leaving his upper body bared. The scars of his past were still visible on his body. 'You're a wonderful person, Killian. Never forget about that'

He smiled as I let my hands discover his muscular body. 'They loved you, just like I do' I pressed my lips against his cheek and grabbed the wrist of his good hand. 'And you loved them' I said as my thumb slid over his tattoo.

He stared at his tattoo. 'Aye, that I did'

My fingers caressed a deep scar on his body. 'How did you get this one?'

He turned around and grabbed my face with his hand. His stump pulled me firmly against him. 'You're quite the curious lass, aren't you Swan?'

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I sat down in his lap, pouting my lip. 'I just want to know every part of you'

'Someone stabbed me with a sword when I tried to plunder a village. As you can see, it was a pretty bad cut but I survived'

'Like you always do' I said before pressing my lips to his.

He groaned uncomfortably as I slowly moved in his lap.

'What's wrong, Captain?'

He pressed his soft lips to my cheek and smiled. 'My beautiful wife who seems to be addicted'

I shrugged my shoulders as I slowly pushed him back into the mattress. 'You talk like that's a problem.'

He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me firmly against his body. I rested my head on his chest. 'Like I said, I want thousands of rounds with you' he whispered in my hair.

We lay on the bed like that for a while. I started to shiver as I felt his stump circling over my spine.

'I'm sorry' he whispered

I lifted myself up a bit and stared into his eyes. 'You think I find your stump disgusting?'

'I would understand if you did'

I grabbed his stump and pressed a kiss to it. 'I love every part of you Killian. Even your scars and flaws.'

'I'm sorry for doubting, love'

My hands slid over his perfect face. 'I know that you're insecure even though you never show it, but trust me when I say that I love you just the way you are'

A grin appeared on his face as he covered one of my hands on his face with his. 'What exactly do you love then?'

I gazed into his perfect blue eyes. 'I love how you take care of me even though I have my magic to protect myself. I love how you keep working to be a better man, even on days when I fail to be a better woman for you.'

'You're a perfect woman, Swan'

I smiled as my lips found his again. 'And I forgot to mention your eternal love and sweet words'

'You're all I have left. I'll always be grateful that you gave me your heart and trust me with it'

I curled my fingers through his messy hair. 'When I met you I was so tired of being alone but so frightened to let someone into my heart again. You knew how to melt down my walls and you showed me that true love isn't just a fairytale. I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, Killian. You'll never be lonely again'

He pressed his lips to my forehead. 'I promise you that no matter who enters your life, I will love you more than any of them'

I felt his hand sliding down my spine and resting it on my ass which he squeezed gently. Our hips found a rhythm grinding into each other as our tongues were dueling.

'Join me in the shower, Mrs Jones'


	2. The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut! If you don't like to read smut you can skip this chapter without missing on anything important.

**Killian's pov**

_"Welcome the present moment as if you had invented it. It is all we ever have, so we might as well work with it rather than struggling against it. We might as well make it our friend and teacher rather than our enemy. The only thing that is ultimately real about your journey is the step that you are taking at this moment. That's all there ever is."_

~

'Join me in the shower, Mrs. Jones'

I lifted her from the bed. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as she rested her forehead against mine.

'Did I say I wanted to take a shower with you?'

'You're an open book, Swan. I know what you want.'

She giggled as she pressed kisses to my cheek. 'I always want you, Captain.'

It is the moments like these where I wanted time to stand still. I am so thankful, that I am able to hold someone as amazing as her in my arms. No matter how much time we spend together I can never get enough of her. She wasn't my first kiss, but she is the kiss that mattered, the kiss that made me realize I didn't want to kiss anyone else. Now I know that love isn't about finding someone to live with. It's about finding someone you can't live without. All I ever need is her in my arms and attached to my lips.

I slowly walked towards the bathroom while Emma gently bit my earlobe.

I growled. 'Swan, you're playing with fire.'

Her hands slipped through my hair. 'I love your fiery side, Killian'

'But?'

She wiggled from my arms. 'But, I have to go to work.' She pressed a quick kiss to my cheek and ran to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. I sighed as I heard the water from the shower running. Just as I laid down on the bed again, I realized that she didn't get herself a towel. A grin appeared on my face and I knew exactly what to do.

A few minutes later she opened the bathroom door and sneaked her head out. 'Honey, can you get me a towel?'

'I'd be happy to Swan, but it's going to cost you'

'What?' she whined but I disappeared to get her towel.

A minute later, I stood in the bathroom and opened the shower door to step in with her. Naked. My erection showing her the nature of my thoughts. My cocky smile melting her.

'Killian... I don't have time right now' she complained as she tried to push me away, but I felt that she didn't try hard enough.

I leaned in to kiss her, slowly moving to her neck as I brushed her wet hair from her neck. 'I can be quick and we both know you'll love it' 

She giggled as I leaned in to kiss her again. I trapped her tongue with mine as I reached her leg up to the bench. I reached my hand under her thigh and lifted her a bit higher. I continued kissing her and grinding my hips against her.

Emma turned around and pushed me down on the shower bench as she straddled me. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto my manhood. She moaned as I entered her, stretching her walls until I was all the way inside her. I groaned in pleasure as she started to move up and down my shaft, friction was building and excitement growing.

Emma knew as no other how excited she could get me and I loved how much she wanted me. After all these years together we, still, only wanted each other. She increased the pace and squeezed her muscles around my manhood. I felt her orgasm nearing as she rode me. Sliding up and down and grinding against me. She finally reached her climax, shuddering on me, gripping my back with her fingernails.

Her eyes met mine and I couldn't help but smile. She knew that I wasn't finished with her yet. She stood up and positioned herself with her palms against the shower walls.

'Take me, Captain' she begged

I stood up and positioned myself behind her, leaning forward to thrust into her without warning. She cried out in surprise and pleasure. I knew she liked it the rough way, so I didn't waste any time as I took her as hard and as fast as I could. I wrapped my arm around her to play with her breast, working her nipple through my fingers.

She grabbed my stump with her hand and placed it on her other breast. 'Don't be insecure. I want to feel both arms around me.'

I rubbed my stump over her breast as she moaned. 'I'm sorry, Emma. I never used...' I started but she cut me off

'Shh, it's perfect. You're perfect.'

I smiled as I played with her breast, trying to get the hang of it. She pressed her hips back to meet mine, letting me know that she needed more. We're both panting and gasping as I was pounding inside her. I released myself deep inside her as I continued to sloppily thrust until I was completely drained.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. 'I love you'

'I love you too, Swan'

When we managed to get up I carefully washed the remnants of shampoo from her hair and soaped her off, exploring every part of her body all over again. Eventually, she turned off the shower and we stepped out of our little world of sex. I grabbed the soft towel and wrapped it around her body. We were dashing around the bathroom, starting to bump into each other as we struggled to get ready in time. She caught my eye in the mirror again. She turned around and placed her hand on my half-dressed chest.

'We have to stop' she whispered as she leaned in to kiss me.

'There's time for a good, long and loving kiss' I whispered back

'I really enjoyed it'

I nodded in agreement. 'Aye, love. Me too'

She turned around and gazed into the mirror again as she pressed her hips against my manhood. 'Oh... what is that pressed against my ass?'

I brought my face next to hers as I stared to her in the mirror. 'Again?' I whispered

'Well, I'm already late... It might as well be a little later then'


	3. The Future

**Emma's pov**

_"I don't need all of the things in the world. All I need is you, living a simple life, being happy and facing the future together. I want to grow with you, overcome every obstacle and be together for all of time. It's a wonderful thought that some of the best days of our lives haven't happened yet. I don't know what my future holds, but when I think about my future I can't imagine it without you."_

~

I felt it when I first kissed him, but I refused to give in. I saw us getting married, moving in together, cuddling on the couch, waking up to good morning kisses, having arguments, making up after, cooking our favorite foods, smiling for no reason, annoying each other when we're bored and never leaving each other's side. I saw and still see us together. Forever. But I don't want it to be just the two of us anymore. I want to carry his babies and watch them grow up.

I searched for the keys to our house in my pocket. With trembling hands, I tried to push the key into the lock before the door flew open. My eyes caught his beautiful blue eyes and I felt the butterflies flying around in my belly.

'Good evening, Mrs. Jones. How was your day?'

I pressed a kiss to his lips before I entered our house. 'Paperwork. You know the drill.'

He escorted me to the couch where a glass of wine was waiting for me.

'Killian, what's this all about?'

'Just sit down and relax.'

My eyes widened. 'You're not cooking again, are you?'

He rolled his eyes. 'I can do it'

'Killian, you burned an egg...'

'That demon chicken gave me enchanted eggs. Trust me, I can do this'

I plopped on the couch, laughed, and remembered the day after our wedding. He wanted to make breakfast for me but almost burned the house down.

From the couch, I saw how busy he was in the kitchen. He was acting clumsy with his hook, but it looked endearing. The fearsome Captain Hook had become a domestic man.

I got up and walked to the kitchen where I wrapped my arms around him. 'Need help, darling?'

'You would stay on the couch...'

I grabbed the package from his hand and opened it for him. 'Together we will be done quickly and we can enjoy something else'

He quirked his eyebrow. 'You mean the dessert?'

I opened a button from his shirt. 'You're my dessert'

I kissed him before we continued to prepare dinner. Henry was with Regina, so we had the whole house to ourselves. Just like tonight we often enjoyed good food and a movie, while we were together on the couch.

When we finished eating, I picked up our plates and walked to the kitchen. 'It was delicious, Killian' I said as I walked back to him. 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him on the couch. I took a seat on his lap and curled my fingers through his hair.

It is now or never Emma.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course, love. You can ask me anything'

'Do you want children?' I blurted out.

His eyes widened. 'Are you... are we... are you pregnant?' he stammered.

'Not yet, but I would like to know if you would like it'

His face became more serious. 'I can't be a good father.'

I lifted his chin with my finger compelling to look at me. 'Henry loves you'

'I love that boy too, but I'm not his father, Swan. That is different.'

'But would you like that? Being a father?'

He nodded. 'Yes, but... I didn't really have a good example'

'You're different than your father, Killian. You would never leave someone you love.'

He looked at me with his bright blue eyes. 'Would you like to have children?'

I nodded as I felt tears welling up in my eyes from happiness. 'I was never as sure as now that I am with you.'

A smile appeared on his face, but I saw the doubt in his eyes.

'What's wrong, Killian?'

'I don't know if I can do it, Swan. I never really had a family'

I pressed my lips to his forehead. 'I know you can do it. See how far you have come. You have made me feel what it's like to have someone who really loves you and means the world to you.'

'Would it make you happy?'

'Oh, Killian. I'm already very, very happy with you. A baby would complete our lives. I know how much you yearn for a family of your own.'

'I really want to'

I looked at him, amazed by his confession. 'A family of our own?'

He nodded. 'I'm just afraid that I can't do it, but I want nothing more than children with you' he said with a smile on his face.

'I can call myself lucky because I'm your wife. I'm sure you can give much more love to your own child. Our child.'

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me firmly against him. 'I can handle everything as long as I'm with you.'

I peppered his face with kisses. 'I love you'

He smiled before his lips found mine. 'I love you too'

His hand slid to my ass which he gently squeezed. He continued his way back under my shirt, over my back, over my shoulder to my breast. I groaned under his touch. 'Is it time for the dessert yet?'

He quirked his eyebrow and a cocky smile appeared on his face. 'If we want a baby we have to practice, my wife. Very, very often.'


	4. Love, Happiness & Naughty Adventures

**Killian's pov**

A few months later

She squeezed her walls around my manhood as we both reached our peak. My body collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me and peppered kisses on my face.

'This time it will succeed. I can feel it'

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled away from her. 'I doubt it'

She rolled on her side and looked at me. 'Why?'

'We've been trying it for a few months now and nothing happened' I replied irritated.

She caressed my cheek with her fingers. 'It will be okay. Trust me'

I rolled on my side and faced her. 'We all know that you are able to have children. Henry is living proof of that.'

'That doesn't mean that you can't'

'I'm over 300 years old, Swan. It could be the case that it doesn't work anymore'

She slid her hand over my naked body and grabbed my manhood. 'It works fine, Killian. Don't worry.'

I growled as she gently started to stroke me. I rested my hand on her cheek. 'But what if it doesn't work?'

She pressed her lips to mine. 'Like I said earlier, I'm very happy with you in my life. A baby would make it complete, but my life with you is enough for me'

A few months ago I had seen in her eyes how much she wanted a family. With Henry, but also with a baby of us together. 'I want to make you happy, Emma. You deserve a complete life'

She pulled me towards her and pressed me tightly against her. 'We have to keep hope, darling. If it really doesn't work then there are other possibilities in this realm'

My eyes widened. 'You're not going to share the bed with another man... Are you?'

She grinned. 'Of course not. After I've felt your pirate flag, I don't want anything else'

'Good'

'There is something like artificial insemination here'

I looked confused at her and quirked my eyebrow. 'Artificial... what...?'

She laughed as she pushed me on my back and lay down on me. 'I'll explain that when it comes that far, old man'

'Old man? I look pretty good for my age, young lady '

Her eyes widened as she grabbed my hair. 'Is that a gray hair?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Funny, love'

She pressed her lips to my forehead. 'You will always be the best looking man in this realm'

I raised my eyebrow. 'In this realm?' I asked with a cocky smile on my face.

She grinned. 'The best looking man ever'

'That sounds much better'

She smiled as she absorbed my face.

'What is it?'

'Sometimes you can be so cocky when it comes to your appearance, but when it comes to other things you are quite uncertain about yourself. Why is that?'

I sniffed. 'I have had little love in my life and well, you know... I never really had trouble to get the women I want.'

She smiled faintly as she stared at the duvet. I carefully lifted her chin with my hook. 'On the contrary, you were a bigger challenge and as you know... I love a challenge'

'Why did you choose to give up that life?'

'What life?'

She rested her head on my chest as she curled her fingers through my chest hair. 'Your pirates' life. Do whatever you want, get any women you want'

'I've had that life for centuries.'

'But why did you want to change for me?'

I stroked the back of her head with my hand. 'There are only two things that I do everything for. Love and revenge'

She smiled. 'So if someone kills me...'

'Then I'll do everything I can to get my revenge' I finished her sentence.

'Why?'

My hand slid down her neck, over her spine to her perfectly shaped ass. 'Because there are just a few people who can love someone like me'

'The girls who let you go have made the most stupid mistake in their lives'

I pushed her firmly against me while I rested my head against hers. I wish I could just stop time when she was in my arms because it is the best feeling ever.

'But I'm glad they didn't keep you because now you're mine'

'Hm, that sounds possessive, Swan'

'I just want you to be mine. The thought of anyone else having you is like...' she paused for a few seconds. '...like a knife in my heart'

'I'll always be yours. I want us to grow old together and live a life full of love, happiness, and naughty adventures'

She giggled. 'What kind of naughty adventures, pirate?'

'What fun would it be if I already said so?'

She climbed on top of me and pouted her lip. 'Please...'

I slid my hook over her spine which caused her to shiver.

'You really know how to use that thing, don't you?' she growled

'You mean this?' I said as I pressed my hips against her. My erection seeking friction against her ass.

She moaned loudly. 'You can never get enough of this, isn't that right Captain?'

'Well, you can't blame me. I really, really want that little baby with you'


	5. Desires

**Emma's pov**

_"Growth is a process. You gain, you lose, you cry, you grow, you learn, you try, you fail, but you keep trying. The moment you are ready to quit is usually the moment right before the miracle happens. You never run out of options if you have hope."_

I went to the checkout with a pregnancy test in my hands. The cashier smiled at me as she scanned the box.

'Hopefully this time Emma' she said

'I hope so' It sounded more desperate than I meant, but the last few weeks I actually felt pretty desperate. We had sex almost every day, but lately, it was sometimes several times a day. Not that I have anything to complain about with a man like Killian, he is amazing, but the goal was no longer to please each other and that was exactly what I missed. In addition, Killian really could not handle it any longer. He felt that he failed as a man.

I handed the girl the money and put the test in my bag. She wished me success before I rushed out.

Once home, Killian lay stretched out on the couch with my tablet on his stomach. He started to get used to the nowadays technologies. I noticed by his breathing and the fact that he did not greet me, that he had fallen asleep. When I wanted to pick up the tablet, I saw the search screen open. 'Infertility...' I whispered as I read the words from the screen.

I stared at his peaceful face with tears in my eyes and sat down on my knees beside the couch. Carefully I wiped some hairs from his face and stroked him gently. 'Oh, honey...'

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me. 'Hello beautiful'

I smiled at his sleepy but still beautiful face. A beautiful face will age and a perfect body will change, but a beautiful soul will always be a beautiful soul. I was just lucky I found a man who owns all of them.

'Something wrong, love?' he asked worriedly

I shook my head as I grabbed my bag and searched for the pregnancy test. I took it out and showed him which caused a smile to appear on his face. He gently caressed my face with his thumb. 'Let's do it'

I pressed a kiss to his lips before I pushed myself to my feet again. He grabbed my hand before I was able to walk away. 'Be careful'

'Be careful?' I asked as I quirked my eyebrow.

'Aye. Last time it really hurt your feelings. Don't have your hopes that high this time love'

I bit my lip to prevent the tears from falling. 'But I really want this...'

He stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. 'Me too, Swan' he pressed his lips to my forehead. 'Now go and come back to me as soon as you can'

I quickly walked to the bathroom where I closed the door and leaned against it. My life has changed in the last few years. Years ago I was nothing more than a pregnant teenage mother in prison. Now I was here, with a little jar and a pregnancy test in my hands, craving to become pregnant with the love of my life. I already knew the drill. I filled the jar with my urine and held the test in it for a few seconds, then I put the cap back on the test.

With trembling hands and shaking knees, I walked back to the living room where Killian was waiting on the couch. He immediately stood up when he saw me. 'And?'

'We have to wait a few minutes, sweetheart'

I put the test on the table and sat down with him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. With a sigh, I laid my head on his shoulder.

'What if it doesn't work?' He asked in an uncertain tone

I pressed my lips to his cheek. 'It will be fine'

It felt like the longest five minutes ever. There was a huge silence between us, both not knowing what to say and both too nervous to say anything at all. I grabbed the test from the table and looked at the small display. Just one line.

I looked at Killian with tears in my eyes. He pressed his lips to my forehead. 'Maybe next time' he whispered with obvious disappointment in his voice.

I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'Maybe we should let it go. You often hear that couples suddenly become pregnant when they are no longer occupied with it.'

He smiled but did not look at me. I lifted his chin with my index finger. 'Honey, you are not infertile'

'How can you be so sure?'

My lips found his again. Despite everything that was happening now, he was the one who made me happy. Happier than I ever dared to hope. 'I just feel it.'

He rested his head on my shoulder as I stroked the back of his head. The hard, ruthless man he once was, was nowhere to be seen. I also rested my head on his shoulder and pressed kisses to his neck. We sat there for half an hour. Enjoying the peace and calmness that we could offer each other.

I carefully lifted my head. 'Shall I order some food?'

He nodded in agreement.

'Pizza or Chinese?'

'Whatever your heart desires, Swan'

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before I stood up. 'You're a gentlemen'

I took my phone out of my bag and ordered pizza for both of us. Killian had been very worried during the first months that we ate such rubbish, but he could appreciate it more and more.

When I walked back to the living room, he was still sitting on the couch, staring at the test.

I chuckled. 'It really doesn't change if you keep staring at it'

He looked up and saw a serious look in his eyes. 'Something's wrong...'


	6. As Long As I Have You

**Killian's pov**

_"Some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle or end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what is going to happen next. Feeling unsure is part of our path. Don't avoid it but see what it is showing up. Take a breath. You'll be okay. Even if you don't feel okay all the time."_

~

'Something is wrong' I said as I stared at the pregnancy test.

She looked at me with a worried look on her face. 'What do you mean Killian? What is wrong?'

I handed her the test with trembling hands. She stared at the display and then at me again. 'Is that...' she stammered.

'A second line' I added

I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her while I pulled her into a firm embrace. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. I felt her tears sliding down my neck.

'I... we're pregnant...' she sobbed in disbelief.

I gently pushed her away from me and took her face between my hands. For a few seconds we stared at each other and felt as if the world was too small for our happiness.

'You're becoming a father, Killian' she said with a big smile through her tears while she grabbed my hook with her hand. I shook my head in disbelief. 'I... I can't...' I stammered, not knowing what to say and not being able to formulate coherent sentences. She grabbed my face between her hands as well and looked at me with a serious look on her face. 'Do you think I'm cheating on you?'

I shook my head. Not because it was the expected answer, but because I was 100 percent sure that Emma would never cheat on me. She took my hand and put it on her stomach as she stepped closer and folded her arms around my neck. 'You're becoming a father, Killian' she said again. 'I know it's scary, but you can do this'

'I don't know, Emma. I didn't have a good example and...'

'Stop comparing yourself with your father' she interrupted. 'You are nothing like him, do you hear me? You would never leave your child. I know what kind of man you have been before, but you would never do something like that. Not even then.'

'You're right Swan'

'But?'

'I'm just afraid that I can't be the father that is good enough for our baby'

'Oh, Killian...' she whispered before pressing her lips to mine. 'See how far you have come and what you have already achieved. Be proud of yourself and know that you deserve happiness too. There will soon be a little person in the world who loves you so much and you love him or her even more.'

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer towards me. 'Do you want this?' she whispered as she stared at my chest.

I nodded. 'I want nothing more than this'

She smiled as she lifted her face up and looked at me. 'Has there ever been something we couldn't handle together?'

I shook my head. 'We can do everything together'

'Exactly. As long as we have each other we can do everything so I'm sure we can also raise a child together. Please have a little faith in yourself and us.'

I moved my hands to her stomach and inhaled deeply. 'You're right, Emma. We can do this. Together.'

She looked at the pregnancy test again and sighed with happiness. 'Can you believe it?'

I shook my head. After all those months of trying and full of disappointments it felt like a dream. A dream that we thought would never happen. It felt like I could wake up every moment from this reality that was too good to be true. I stared at my wife who was still focused on the pregnancy test. She looked up and her beautiful green eyes met mine. The most enchanting smile appeared on her face and I could only smile.

'What?' she whispered almost inaudibly.

'You're beautiful, Swan. Absolutely stunning.'

She smiled shyly. The words seemed to linger in the air as the world stood still for a moment. I had caught her off-guard. Her eyes became fixed on mine and I knew that she felt it. She felt that I meant every word I had said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck. Her body trembled as a sob escaped her mouth. I gently stroked her head to calm her down.

'Emma... What's wrong? Aren't you happy?'

She lifted her head and smiled as the tears ran down her cheeks. 'I couldn't be happier'

'Then why are you crying, love?' I asked as I wiped a tear from her cheek.

'Because all those years ago I never thought that I would ever marry the man of my dreams. I had never dared to dream of having my own family. Now I have everything and it feels so unreal.'

I knew exactly what she meant. Emma and I both spent a huge part of our lives alone. Our childhood has many similarities and that is exactly what makes our bond so strong. We both know better than anyone what it's like to have nothing or nobody around you. 'You deserve it. You deserve the world Emma, and I will do everything to give you that.'

She looked at me and smiled. 'I never thought that I could fall for you, but eventually, I fell in love with you. Head over heels. It wasn't for how you look, just for who you are. I don't need the world Killian, I'm happy as long as I have you.'

I raised my eyebrow and smiled. 'Not for my looks?'

She giggled. 'Although you look pretty good too.'


	7. Through Hell And Back

**Emma's pov**

Whoever said that pregnancy is the most wonderful time in your life had definitely lied. It's either that or that person has never been pregnant herself. Killian and I were on cloud nine after finding out about the pregnancy. He already was the most amazing husband I could ever wish for, but the pregnancy changed something inside him. Killian had always been a sweet and loving man to me, but his pirating days showed up sometimes. Not that I was complaining though. I loved it when he pinned me up against the wall and kissed me roughly like there was no tomorrow. He was way more careful now. With me, but also when it comes to our baby.

Our pregnancy was in the first trimester now and a lot is happening during those three months. The fertilized egg is slowly changing into an embryo. During this trimester the baby grows faster than at any other time and around the sixth week of pregnancy, a heartbeat can be heard. Today was the day of our check-up and Killian was on the edge of a mental breakdown.

'Killian please, calm down a bit. It's just a check-up'

He kept walking back and forth through the living room. An old habit of his days as the Captain on his ship, according to himself. 'Just a check-up? Swan, what if we don't hear a heartbeat? What if something is wrong?'

I stood up and took his hand. 'Killian, don't worry. I just feel that everything is okay and that everything is going to be alright.'

He plopped on the couch and buried his hands in his face. 'There is more to it, isn't it?' I asked as I sat down next to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

'I'm just afraid something goes wrong. That something happens to you or the baby...'

There it was again. The feeling that he was not good enough and did not deserve this life. He would become a father and I knew that he was still trying to wrap around that thought. Killian felt unworthy, unfit. You would think that by months of trying, he had the time to get used to the idea, time to be ready. The fact was that he was not ready at all. Today the sonogram would turn our worlds upside down and he clearly didn't know how to deal with it. I tried to reassure him as well as possible, but I knew that he would not just overcome his fears. He was happy. I knew he was. He always tried his best to express that, but he forgot about my superpower. I knew him too well, but I also knew that I shouldn't push him. All he needed was time.

That afternoon, in the hospital, was killing him slowly. Doctor Whale had turned on the sonogram and I was glad that Killian and I had a conversation about sonograms before. Doctor Whale circled the baby and my heart leaped at the thought. The first view of our unborn child. I gripped Killian's hand and smiled at him. I saw his eyes misting with tears as mine were flowing down my face. This was pure happiness.

Doctor Whale made printouts and gave us a digital copy of the sonogram before we headed back home. While I drove, Killian was staring at the printout, our unborn child, a tiny circle on the sonogram, looking back at him. I noticed the worried look in his eyes. He was battling the demons in his head once again.

'It's beautiful, isn't it? Our little baby.' I said as I rested one of my hands on my stomach.

'It really is' he whispered as his hand slid over the printout. 

I parked the bug in front of our house and grabbed his hand before he could get out of the car. 'Killian...' He turned his head and looked at me. 'What's wrong, Swan?'

I shook my head. 'Nothing... I just want you to know that I didn't want anyone else as a father of our child.'

He smiled but lowered his eyes. 'But Henry...' he started, but I didn't let him finish his sentence. 'That was a completely different situation. Neal was... not what I expected.'

Killian smiled and wiped a strand of hair from my face and stuck it behind my ear. 'We are pretty messed up, aren't we?' I nodded in agreement as I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and I felt the weight of his head carefully against mine. Together we stared through the front window of my old, yellow bug.

'We've been through a lot together' I whispered. I felt his warm hand on my face and his cold hook on a piece of exposed skin just above my hip. By the movement of his head against mine, I felt that he nodded. 'You can say so. We've been through hell and back'

I smiled because of the irony in his statement. 'Literally through hell.'

'And back' he added.

I tried to get closer to him but was stopped by the space between the seats. 'If I hadn't known that I could go to the underworld, then...'

'Then we wouldn't have been sitting here together and this little miracle wouldn't be there' he added, resting his hand on my stomach. 'Believe me, I realize it every day'

We had our problems since our entire adventure in the underworld, but I thought he could handle it a little after our endless conversations about what happened. 'You do?'

'Of course. I thought I lost everything. You, this life together, our future. Everything.'

I squeezed his hand gently. 'But you have everything back now. Me, our life, our future... Even more' I whispered as my other hand rested on my stomach again. My eyes caught his and I could see his worries, his fight with his own demons. 'Hey...' I whispered before I pressed my lips against his cheek. 'Try to enjoy all this, okay? You may not be perfect, but you are a good man Killian. I know that you would do everything in your power to make our family happy and that is what really counts.'

'I will, Swan.'

I caressed the features of his face and smiled at him. 'Just don't worry that much, okay?'

He just nodded and stared outside.

'Killian... promise me. It's like walking around with an umbrella waiting for it to rain.'

A little laugh escaped his mouth as he quirked his eyebrow. 'It's so interesting how you see things, love. Life is like walking out the door and hoping you won't get hit by a bus, worries are like umbrellas...'

'You know what I mean...'

He kissed my lips gently while he caressed my jaw softly with his thumb. 'I know and you're right love. I'll try to enjoy this more and worry less.'

'Good' I said as I patted his knee.

'Shall we go inside?'

'Not yet' I said as I sat on his lap. His eyes widened and he looked confused. 'What...'

I pressed my lips against his, pressing my hips harder against his already hard cock. A groan escaped his mouth. 'You were saying, Captain?'

He growled. 'Swan, if you start this...'

'Then what?' I challenged him

'Then I don't know if I will be able to stop.'

I smiled before I kissed his cheek. 'We can't have that now, can we?'


	8. Fathers In Crime

**Killian's pov**

A strong marriage rarely has two strong people at the same time. It is a husband and a wife who takes turns being strong for each other in the moments when the other feels weak. But lately, I was the one who was weaker than ever. I'd always said that I was ruthless, that I had no mercy, and that I'm not showing my weaknesses to anyone. Captain Hook was ruthless, had no mercy and didn't know what love was. Killian Jones, the man that I am now, was a husband and a soon-to-be father and he had no idea what he was doing or what he should do. Emma had been there for me to guide me through my weaknesses and doubts, but I should be the one to guide her through everything and I hated myself for not being able to do so. 

I sighed as I stared at the horizon. Although every place with Emma was my home, the Jolly Roger still was a place of peace. It used to be my home, the only thing in the world that I could trust and every time I needed some space I came to her. Everything had changed when Emma came into my life and every single day I was grateful to be the lucky man that wakes up next to her.

I leaned over the railing. The ocean always being able to calm me down. I was thrilled when I found out about the pregnancy, beyond thrilled actually. It outshined all my other issues, but lately, I felt more and more unworthy of this job as a father. My heart was swollen with pride, joy, and love for both my wife and the baby. I never thought I'd say this again, but I am happy. I really am. I always try my best to express that to Emma, but she knows me too well and also knows my insecurities.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of boots on the deck of the Jolly Roger. I turned to see David walking towards me and I instantly knew that she had sent him and that he wasn't here by his own choice.

'Are you trying to make sure that I don't leave this town?'

He came up beside me and smiled. 'No, you'd never leave Emma. She thought you might need me to talk to because... because I'm a father too.'

I smiled. 'I don't think you can help me, Dave. I'm very happy and proud to become a father. I will do everything, I....'

'I understand, Hook. I really do'

I quirked my eyebrow in disbelief. 'You do? You mean, Storybrooke's perfect Prince Charming was afraid to become a father too?'

'There was a curse coming when Snow was pregnant for the first time. During the second time, Zelena was in town and threatened our boy. Of course, I was afraid.'

I took a deep breath. 'But still, you're Prince Charming. I'm just a pirate with a hook.'

David patted my shoulder. 'You've changed, Hook. We've all seen it. You deserve this, just like everyone else.'

I chuckled as I quirked my eyebrow again. 'Wait, weren't you the one who told me that I was nothing but a pirate?'

'We all know that I was wrong back then. You've changed for the better, you've saved lives... You were a villain before, but you're also a hero, Hook.'

A sigh escaped my mouth. I wasn't sure whether I should discuss this with the father of my wife, but I knew that both of them were trying to help me. 'I'm just afraid that I'll fail as a father.'

'You won't. You'll love that baby even more than you love my daughter. It may seem impossible now, but trust me if I say that you won't fail. Love is the key to everything and you and Emma can face everything together. This baby won't be any different.'

'You're probably right.'

There was a pleasant silence. We both stared at the water of the sea that hit the wood of the Jolly Roger in a slow rhythm.

'How did you deal with your fears?' I interrupted the silence.

'I didn't think it made any sense to worry about that. I thought it was more important to be there for Snow and to be able to enjoy the pregnancy together. Everyone has his insecurities, but in times like this you have to be there for your wife.'

I sighed and I knew he was right. 'Have your fears ever completely disappeared?'

He shook his head. 'Never. I'm still afraid that something happens to Neal or to Emma. But you know what it is, Hook... Those worries will always stay and they will make you a good father.'

'Do you think it's too late to put my uncertainties aside?'

He shook his head and stared at me. 'It is never too late for someone to change. You of all people should understand that.'

I nodded in agreement and glanced back at the sea. David walked back toward the deck and I thought he would leave me alone again. A few minutes later he held a bottle of rum in front of me. 'I thought you could use a drink, Captain.'

I chuckled as I grabbed the bottle and took a sip before returning the bottle to David. 'Much better.'

David repeated what I did, but his face betrayed him. 'I really don't know how you're able to drink this stuff...' he murmured.

It reminded me of our adventure in Neverland. The most inconceivable group on the hunt for Pan, while they were struggling not to attack each other. David and I came from far. It took a long time for me to win his trust, but after Emma was convinced he also quickly realized that I had really changed.

'How about a beer in the Rabbit Hole?' he suggested.

'You won't send me back to Emma?'

'And leave you alone for the rest of the day with a woman with hormones running through her body? You can thank me later!' he said as he patted my shoulder. 

That's when I realized that David was more to me than just my father in law. He was a friend. 


	9. Surviving

**Emma's pov**

Pregnancy. It isn't a sprint. It is more like a marathon and your body is gearing up for this feat of endurance from almost the moment of conception. I'd already heard about morning sickness, weight gain, and breast changes. Of course, I had! But what I didn't expect was that it'd change my mood so badly. My moods vary throughout the days. One minute I'm happier than a kid with candy, and the next minute I'm more like a zombie and want to rip off someone's face. I've been like that during the last couple of weeks and even though I'm really trying to stay nice to Killian... It didn't work out all the time. Last night he came home late. I kissed him and noticed the taste of Captain Morgan on his lips.

'You've been drinking.' I said as I crossed my arms.

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Your father paid me a visit on the Jolly Roger and we went to the Rabbit Hole afterward. We had a bit of a talk and drank... That's all Swan' he said as he took off his leather jacket.

Tears welled up in my eyes. 'But... I needed you.'

He pressed a soft kiss against my forehead. 'You handled it quite well on your own, love.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I've always handled things on my own, Killian. I don't want to do this on my own!' I sneered back.

His eyes widened in shock. 'It was just one evening! You know I'd never let you go through all of this on your own.'

'But you did tonight!' I had said before I ran up the stairs and sobbed myself to sleep.

I shook my head at the thought of our argument last night and turned around to face him. His stump was propped up under his pillow like he always did, and his lips were a bit parted as his chest moved slowly up and down in the rhythm of his breathing. I snuggled towards him and rested my head against his bared chest. He instantly wrapped his arm around me but he didn't open his eyes. It was just his natural response to my body against his and I felt butterflies fluttering around through my whole body. I closed my eyes and started to imagine what it would be like in a few months. Killian and I with a baby. A few years ago I'd never thought I'd be capable to fall in love again. But getting married and having a baby... I'd dreamt of it for decades.

The pressure of his soft lips against my head caused me to wake up from my perfect little daydream. 'Goodmorning, beautiful' he whispered sleepily.

I felt my eyes watering again. What was wrong with me? 'I'm so sorry for last night, Killian' I started as a tear fell on my cheek.

He softly wiped it away with his thumb and pulled me more firmly against him. 'It's okay, love.'

I shook my head in disagreement. 'No, it's not. You are perfect to me and... I ruined it. You deserved a night out and I... I... was selfish.' I rattled through my tears. 

He smiled as he lifted my chin with his thumb. I stared into his sleepy but still beautiful blue eyes. I feel so blessed when I look at him. When I look at him I see forgiveness, I see the truth. He loves me for who I am like the stars hold the moon right there where they belong. When I look at him I no longer see a lost boy. When I look at him I see the one I love and need, and I just know that I'm not alone anymore. He stared back at me and smiled kindly. It was one of those smiles that were so sincere and could move mountains.

'What?' I whispered.

'In case you forgot to remind yourself... You're amazing, Swan.'

I felt my cheeks flushing red. 'I'm not...'

His hand slid down my spine and rested on my ass as he gently squeezed it. 'Your butt is perfect' he started.

I quirked my eyebrow in confusion. 'What?'

'Your smile lights up the room' he continued. 'Your mind is incredible. You are way more than enough, Emma. And you're doing an amazing job at this pregnancy.'

I stared at his chest as I tried to hold back my tears again. 'Killian... I yelled at you for no reason.'

He combed his fingers through my hair. 'It wasn't for no reason. It was the hormones and you felt lonely. It's totally fine, love. I've handled worse in my life than a gorgeous woman with some pregnancy issues' he said with a chuckle. 

I suddenly felt guilty. I had complained for years about my childhood and that it had an impact on my life, but for Killian it was all even worse. The burdens of his past have haunted him much longer.

'How did you do that?' I asked as if he knew what I was thinking about.

'How did I do what?'

'Surviving.'

He smiled sadly. 'As a child, I spent a lot of time alone. Liam was the only person I had, but sometimes I just loved to be all by myself. I used to sit in our tiny closet on the ship with one cracker. I'd pretend that I was on top of an iceberg freezing to death, and I had to somehow survive on this one tiny cracker.'  

I nodded. It still surprised me that this man could continue to tell incredible stories about his life. One was even more special than the other and I loved to listen to them. He told the stories with passion as if he were reliving it again and took me with him on his journey.

'Liam thought it was hilarious when he found out, but I felt like a hero, a survivor. Independent and strong, but actually I was just a child with a broken heart because his father had left him behind. I had always seen survival as a game in the closet, but it became reality when Liam died and then Milah. Only I didn't have to survive on a cracker this time...'

I combed my fingers through his hair and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. I saw the struggle in his eyes. 'Take your time' I whispered softly.

He sighed and smiled kindly. 'The reality is that you will grieve forever when you have lost someone you love. You will never get over the loss of a loved one. You will learn to live with it.'

'How did you learn yourself to live with it?'

'I didn't' he paused for a while before he continued. 'I'd shut off my feelings and emotions entirely after Milah's dead. I healed and rebuilt myself around the losses that I have suffered. Thing is, you will be whole again even though it seems difficult, but you will never be the same.'

His story was heartbreaking but jealousy took the upper hand. 'Were you different around Milah?' I asked.

He nodded. 'I was. I did everything to please myself. I loved women and treasure, but I'd never killed someone around that time.'  He snorted before he had even finished that sentence. 'Well, I hadn't killed anyone without a purpose' he added.

He swallowed loudly as I took his face between my hands and caressed his cheeks with my thumbs. 'You're not a killer'

'I am, Swan'

My hands slid over the stubble on his face as I stared into his eyes. 'Not anymore.' 

He smiled as he covered my hands with his. 'Thank you'

I quirked my eyebrow. 'Thanks for what?'

'You could've had everyone in the world, but you chose me. I wouldn't be where I am today if I hadn't met you.'

I captured his lips with mine as I pressed my body more firmly against him. Our lips were connected in a wet kiss full of passion. His lips were demanding, taking what he wanted. His arms slid around my body and he held me tight against him. My hands were still on his face as our lips came apart. I stared up to capture his gaze and smiled.

'Perhaps when you thought you weren't good enough, the truth was that you were overqualified' 


	10. Daddy To Be

**Killian's pov**

Your life will change. It will become something new. It's because you will hold a tiny part of you so close and tenderly. You will feel a love you can't explain. A kind of love that strengthens every day. You're going to be a dad. It won't be easy. A dad is someone who wants to catch you before you fall, but when you do, he picks you up, brushes you off and lets you try again. A dad is someone who wants to keep you from making mistakes, but when you do, he will let you find your own way, even though his heart breaks in silence when you get hurt. A dad is someone who holds you when you cry, scolds you when you break the rules, shines with pride when you succeed and has faith in you even when you fail... A dad is someone that I never had in my life.  

'I think it is going to be a girl.' I looked up by the sound of her enchanting voice and noticed that she was looking at herself in the mirror as she rubbed her belly. She looked at me through the mirror and smiled when she'd caught my gaze. She turned around. 'You were far away from here, weren't you?.'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'I was just thinking.'

Emma quirked her eyebrow with a laugh and rolled her eyes. 'I realized that. What were you thinking about?'

I thought about what had happened between us during the last couple of weeks. The whole pregnancy hadn't only changed Emma but had also changed me into an emotional wreck. I never thought I would be capable to be so happy. I never thought that I would find my true love and would finally get the family I longed for such a long time. But I also knew that it was just as important to her as it was to me. I decided not to bother her with my insecurities again. 'I was thinking about you.'

She crossed her arms. 'You're forgetting something, Killian.'

'What is it?' I asked. 

'My superpower. I know when you're lying. What were you thinking about?'

I pushed myself off our bed and walked towards her. She smiled and when I was close enough she wrapped her arms around my neck. 'What were you thinking about?' she asked again.

I caressed her cheeks with my thumbs and smiled. 'I was just thinking about you and our little starfish.' 

'I like it when you call her starfish' she whispered softly. 

'Her?'

She looked up and stared at me. 'I really think it's going to be a girl.' 

Her green, sparkling eyes got locked with mine. The way she looked at me made my heart melt. When I look into her eyes, I just know I've found the mirror of my soul and that she's my happy ending. I smiled as I turned her around. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her firmly against me as my hands were resting on her belly.

'So you think this little miracle is going to be a girl?'

She nodded as she stared at me into the mirror and covered my hands with hers.

'Why?' I asked her curiously.

'It's just a feeling, Killian.' 

'What if it's going to be a boy?'

She looked at our reflections as I did the same. 'I don't care if it's going to be a boy or girl. I'll love him or her anyway.' 

'Me too, love' 

I smiled as I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled her familiar scent. We enjoyed the silence that followed. When mutual love deepens over the years you will be able to convey your exchanges without words. Just standing here in silence sharing an experience and simply enjoying each others presence without saying anything. And sometimes it's nice to say nothing at all. Sometimes you just have to stay silent because no words can explain what's going on in your mind and heart. Some hearts, just like ours, understand each other. Even in silence. 

She gently pressed her lips against my cheek. 'Tell me' she whispered softly in my ear.

'I... I just...'

She nodded encouragingly and smiled kindly.

'I'm just happy. It still surprises me sometimes. I never expected to have a wife or a family of my own and now I have everything. Everything I never deserved.'

She let out a long breath and pressed her eyes shut tight.

'I'm sorry' I whispered before she was able to say anything. 

'What's there to be sorry for?' she asked. 

It was at that moment that I realized that my greatest fear was to disappoint her. I had never opened myself up to someone so completely. Never had I shared a home this way. Neither had she, but there was always this fear of being too much. Or not good enough.

'For all this. You're carrying the baby and I'm falling apart all the time.' I whispered as I stared at my feet. 

Her grip tightened around me. 'That's nothing to apologize for. You've been through a lot. We both have. You're the strongest, but you're also the most wholehearted person I know and I love you so much for just being you.' I noticed that tears were welling up in her eyes.

I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before I drew her even closer to me. She smiled back as she rested her head against his chest. Tears were rolling down her face now.

'Thank you for loving me enough that I can be real.'

'I feel the same about you, love.' 

She squeezed my hand gently. 'We have to go to the hospital for our appointment.'


End file.
